


My love for you

by Kimmylia



Category: No Fandom, own work - Fandom
Genre: Fandom, Gen, Hurt, Lost - Freeform, Love, Love Story, Tears, dead, farewell, gone, losing you, no farewell, own work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia
Summary: Just a little love struck story that ended bad...





	

I held you in my arms as the world around us was growing dark. Your soul had left this place, but I knew your body would never follow. Looking up I watched the stars that looked down on us, a tear escaped my eye.

 

Wiping your blond hair out of your face I stared at your once so beautiful sparkling eyes. Your blond hair, that looked golden in the sun. That I loved to tread my fingers through. Your beautiful forest green eyes. Always full of emotion, always able to tell others how you felt. The little brown spot on your left eye always reminded me of myself, lost in you. Your soft shaped lips, I always loved to kiss. Right now I wished I had done that more often.

Your powerful spine, you always kept straight, no matter how many pressure came on it. Just like your head you always kept high, always looking forward to the future. Looking forwards to OUR future. Your powerful legs you always wrapped around my hips when I carried you.

EVERYTHING about you was powerful, gorgeous and majestic. And I loved everything about you. Your perfections and your flaws. The way you playfully shook your hips when you tried to overhaul me to go shopping with you. The way you always forgot to replace the shampoo you emptied. How you snuggled up to me when we peacefully slept in each other’s arms. 

I caressed your cheek, your cold cheek. Never will I feel your warmth again. Never see the sparkle in your eyes, those eyes full of emotion, not anymore. Never would I come home and find out you had cooked for us, or filled up a nice bath for us to enjoy. Never… would I love someone the way I loved you. Never will someone fill that black hole like you had completed me. I was left… all alone.

 

Hugging you I whispered a promise, hoping it would reach your soul. My last promise I could give to you. “Wait for me my darling, because one day I will return to you. So that our souls can melt together as one and travel on.” Holding you a little longer I cherished this last moment. And after that, I let you go. While I was walking further and further away from you I gave one last look over my shoulder towards your body, one last soft smile for you, one last shed tear for you, and a promise to return to you. Farewell… for now.


End file.
